Football Fever
by orangepencils
Summary: It would be an interesting game between Germany and Ghana, that was sure, but a proposition from Canada to Prussia might make things even more interesting for the Prussian.


**Football Fever**

**291**

**Well, since I managed to get this one done in one day and this is based off events of today, I decided to type it out today.**

**Don't worry, for those who've read "Olympic Fever" this isn't going to turn into a multi-chaptered story. This is going to be a one-shot. Unless something spectacular happens or I get a really good idea.**

**Disclaimer: So many things to do! Argh!**

Football Fever

Gilbert was all decked out for the main event of the evening. His face was painted black, red and yellow, he had his own black and gold stripped jersey and the German flag with the emblem in the middle was draped across his shoulders. He had a vuvuzela at his lips and he was cheering loudly for his team.

Beside him, wearing a small painted German flag on his right cheek, a tall hat along with a regular flag on his shoulders, with a shirt that read "Germans do it Better" that had been given by the Prussian himself, sat Matthew Williams who had been invited by Gilbert to come and assist the game with him.

The original plan had been for Canada to tag along with Prussia from the very start of the tournament, but then some unplanned, so-called important meetings had manifested themselves and he had had to postpone the trip for a few days. At least now the younger man was sitting next him and that was all that really mattered.

However, despite the fact that he was having a jolly good time, the match so far was tied and he couldn't quite show off his awesome team (or the awesome team his brother had put together, but that was a minor detail), to his "boyfriend" (he hated the term, but he couldn't really call Matthew his lover since they hadn't done anything of that type yet. It wasn't that they didn't want to, but it was more like something always came up to interrupt them), since nothing was going on.

Gilbert had flaunted the assets of his team to the younger nation either in person, or by phone, or by text message, or by e-mail, or by whatever other way the Prussian had found and right now, he really would have loved for Matthew to have seen his first game against the Canadian's younger cousin. Now that had been AWESOME. (In retrospect, everything had worked out since Matthew also happened to have missed the game where his team lost.)

Now, however, there were something like forty minutes left and Prussia wanted his team to win not only so that Canada could see how awesome they were, but also because he wanted them to go on to the round of sixteen.

"Who the fuck are these un-awesome players anyways?" The silver haired man yelled out about the Ghanaians who were playing quite the game all things considered.

"Relax, I'm sure your brother's team will score soon." Matthew said from his right side. Gilbert was glad that he was used to the younger man's low voice range or else he would have never heard him over all the ruckus. Prussia said nothing and reverted his attention back to the game. There were many close calls and almost goals, but almost only counted in horseshoes and hand grenades. Personally, he thought that horseshoes sucked, in his humble opinion.

As the match progressed, there were many frustrating and nerve wracking moments for German fans alike and more than once, Gilbert got up, ready to cheer along with many other people in the crowd, only to have to sit back down as he groaned out his displeasure.

"They're fucking everywhere!" He yelled out in frustration after a particularly nice set of passes that didn't lead to much. Canada chuckled at that.

"Hmm, how about I make a deal with you?" The Canadian asked him. Prussia turned around to stare at his companion and sat back down. He was intrigued.

"What type of deal?" He asked. Matthew's smile widened as well as the mischievous glint in his violet eyes. Canada motioned for him to get closer and he did.

Matthew whispered the deal in Gilbert's ear and the older man's eyes widened with shock and surprise at what he heard. He could feel himself gulp without his brain even registering that he had done so and he also felt the heat rush to his face as well as other parts of his body. It was a very promising deal to say the least.

"So, what do you say? Do we have a deal or not?" Matthew asked with a coy little smile. Gilbert took a quick glance at him before jumping out of his seat and yelling as loudly as he could.

"COME ON, GERMANY, SCORE ALREADY! I WANNA GET LAID TONIGHT!" Canada shook his head in amusement and chuckled to himself softly. Prussia always had such a way with words.

It wasn't long after that Germany did score and the Prussian was quite pleased that the score remained in favour of the Germans for the rest of the game despite the close calls.

In the end, Canada kept his end of the deal and Prussia could only hope that the German football team won the finals. That was one deal he would hopefully get a chance to hear from his now lover.

**OWARI**

**I don't know, okay, it just came to me. Blame the rabbits.**

**Reviews, no matter how short, even if they are anonymous, mean a lot to me and let me know that my writing brings emotions to you readers out there. I see you, the ones who only favourite, the ones who add me to alert, don't think I don't. Even if it's just an exclamation point, it warms my heart.**

**Started writing: June 23****rd**** 2010, 5:55pm**

**Finished writing: June 23****rd**** 2010, 8:05pm**

**Started typing: June 23****rd**** 2010, 8:12pm**

**Finished typing: June 23****rd**** 2010, 8:34pm**


End file.
